Magnete
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Shounen-ai. AU. AR.OneShot. Twincest. Giotto-Tsuna, mereka bukanlah seperti cermin, tetapi mereka seperti magnet. G27. CnC? RnR?


**Shane L. Prochainezo mempersembahkan: **

**Magnete**

**Pair : Giotto/Tsuna (G27)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**Beta Reader : Eri . Eri**

**Summary : Shounen-ai. AU. AR. OneShot. OOC. Twincest. Giotto-Tsuna, mereka bukanlah seperti cermin, tetapi mereka seperti magnet. G27. CnC? RnR?**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, AU, AR, Crack Pair, Twincest, GiottoXTsuna (G27), Sangat OOC, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Aneh, Alay, Lebay, Deskripsi minim, Typo bertebaran, Grade D, tulisan tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, Bahasa tidak sopan, Dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, dan Bad Mood.**

**If you don't like this pair, don't read!**

* * *

Kembar. Kata itu selalu saja diidentikkan dengan kemiripan yang sangat tinggi, atau '_Mirror Twins_', yaitu beberapa ciri fisik dua orang ada di tempat kebalikannya, sehingga masing-masing dari mereka merupakan cerminan dari kembarannya. Akan tetapi, tidak bagi Giotto dan Tsunayoshi, anak kembar dari keluarga Sawada. Begitu banyak perbedaan yang ada pada keduanya. Giotto, sang kakak, merupakan anak cerdas yang ahli dalam segala bidang—dengan kata lain dia jenius—serta bila ada yang melihat wajah tampan pemuda berambut pirang itu, pasti akan memasukkan namanya dalam 'daftar orang yang harus didekati'. Dia cukup populer, banyak wanita yang menginginkan Giotto menjadi kekasihnya dan para pria menginginkan Giotto menjadi sahabatnya. Hal ini bertolak belakang dengan adiknya, Tsuna. Pemuda berambut coklat itu adalah orang yang kikuk dan tidak begitu pintar,baik dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga. Bahkan, nilai paling tinggi yang pernah dia dapatkan adalah 27. Dia pun lebih dikenal dengan 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Tsuna, kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru yang sebelumnya membaca buku, kini menatap sang adik yang basah kuyup. Sang kakak heran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya itu. Tidak mungkin karena hujan, kan? Lihat saja langit hari ini, begitu cerah tanpa ada awan hitam yang menutupi birunya langit, hanya ada awan putih yang berlarian tertiup angin.

"Hanya sedikit kecelakaan," jawab pemilik mata coklat susu itu dengan nada gugup. Giotto menghela napasnya. Dia bangkit dari sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk kering yang ditaruh di dekat pintu, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali ke tempat adiknya.

"Memang kecelakaan seperti apa yang membuatmu menjadi basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya Giotto heran. Ia menaruh handuk di atas kepala Tsuna lalu mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Tadi aku tersiram air," jawab Tsuna setengah berbohong, karena menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya. Putra kedua dari pasangan suami-istri itu hanya mengganti kata 'disiram' menjadi 'tersiram'. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau si 'Dame-Tsuna' selalu saja menjadi incaran para pengganggu, tidak heran tubuhnya sering memar dan luka akibat perbuatan orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Bila Giotto masuk ke dalam 'daftar orang yang harus didekati', nama Tsuna malah masuk dalam 'daftar orang yang harus dijauhi'.

Giotto hanya menghela napas, sebenarnya pemilik mata _sapphire_ itu mengetahui kalau ada yang mengganggu adiknya. Dia berpura-pura tidak tahu karena Tsuna merahasiakan hal tersebut karena tidak ingin membuatnya cemas. Lagipula, Ia tahu Tsuna bukanlah anak yang suka memperpanjang masalah dan bukan seorang pengadu. "Sana, kau ganti bajumu. Kalau basah seperti itu kau bisa masuk angin," ujarnya.

Tsuna pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan anak pertama keluarga Sawada itu. Pemuda bermata karamel itu pun sadar, kalau dia sakit pasti kakaknya jugalah yang akan repot. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas, di mana kamarnya berada. Mata biru Giotto terus-menerus menatap ke arah perginya Tsuna.

"Tsuna, sebenarnya apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melindungimu?" gumannya pelan tanpa memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

* * *

Hari kini berganti, matahari mulai menggeserkan posisi bulan untuk menerangi bumi. Kedua anak kembar itu pun segera kembali ke sekolah. Walaupun mereka tinggal bersama, keduanya tidak berangkat ke sekolah bersama karena Tsuna selalu saja menolak ajakkan kakaknya untuk pergi bersama. Alasannya bukan karena Tsuna tidak mau berangkat bersama Giotto, namun karena fans kakaknya yang selalu saja memberikan _death glare_ terbaik mereka ke arahnya, yang membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu menjadi merinding dan merasa tidak enak.

Walaupun selalu diganggu dan menjadi bulan-bulanan, Tsuna masih merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat baik seperti Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Mereka bertiga biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap sekolah.

"Tsuna-kun, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam kepada Tsuna yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya di atap sekolah.

"Ya, ada masalah apa?" Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu di sini," jawab gadis itu dengan wajah tampak malu-malu. "Apa bisa kita berbicara berdua di tempat lain?"

Tsuna memandang ke arah Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Kedua sahabatnya itu tampak mengangguk seakan-akan mengerti apa yang pikirkan olehnya. "Baiklah," jawab Tsuna menyetujui ajakan gadis itu dan akhirnya keduanya pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

* * *

Di tempat lain Giotto tampak sibuk mencari sesosok pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki mata karamel, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Tsuna, adik satu-satunya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menemukan Tsuna di kelasnya, sampai akhirnya dia berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari orang yang dikenal dengan nama 'Dame-Tsuna' tersebut. Akhirnya langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti di atap sekolah karena mata birunya menangkap sosok dua sahabat adiknya berada di sana. "Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, apa kalian melihat Tsuna? Dari tadi aku mencarinya tapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Apa kalian tahu di mana dia?"

"Tsuna? Tadi dia di sini. Tetapi, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang mengajaknya pergi," jawab Gokudera.

Dada Giotto terasa sesak saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Gokudera. Dia merasa kalau Tsuna akan menjauh dari sisinya dan pergi bersama gadis itu. Jujur saja, memikirkan hal itu sudah membuatnya gelisah, kesal dan marah. Apa itu berarti Giotto cemburu?

"Memang ada masalah apa?" tanya Yamamoto yang heran karena jarang sekali melihat Giotto mencari Tsuna.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan buku sejarahnya yang tertinggal saat dia berangkat sekolah. Kalian tahu dia pergi ke mana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia pergi ke belakang sekolah," jawab Gokudera dengan tidak yakin.

"Terimakasih," ujar Giotto lalu pergi ke tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Gokudera.

* * *

Benar saja dugaan Gokudera, ternyata anak bungsu keluarga Sawada itu dibawa oleh si gadis berambut hitam ke area belakang sekolah yang sepi. Di tempat itu hanya ada tempat sampah, gudang berpintukan besi serta beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Apa yang ingin kau kat—"

Duag!

Sebuah pukulan benda tumpul langsung mendarat di punggung Tsuna. Rasa sakit pun mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, sampai tubuh kecil pemuda itu tergeletak di tanah.

"Hahahahaha, jadi dia orangnya?" tanya orang bertubuh besar dari belakang Tsuna sambil memegang pemukul _baseball_, alat yang tadi digunakannya untuk memukul Tsuna.

"Aku benci dia," ucap Si Rambut Hitam dengan dingin.

Pria itu mencoba membangunkan Tsuna dengan mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya.

Duag!

Satu pukulan menghantam pipi pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Darah segar terlihat keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tsuna hanya diam menerima perlakuan kasar dari orang itu. Bosan karena korbannya tidak melawan pria itu segera melemparkan tubuh Tsuna ke tanah.

Hanya satu kata keluar dari mulut Tsuna. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Giotto-sama. Kau hanya parasit!" ucap gadis itu sambil memandang rendah Tsuna. "Kau hanya menyusahkan Giotto-sama, kematianmu jutru akan membantu mengurangi beban Giotto-sama."

Brak!

Suara benturan benda keras terdengar kali ini, bukan karena pukulan yang bersumber dari tindakan tidak berperikemanusiaan itu, tetapi dari arah lain tepatnya dari arah belakang mereka yaitu gudang. Mereka pun segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda yang menatap kedua orang itu dengan tajam seakan-akan ingin membunuh keduanya. Ternyata pemuda itu telah menendang pintu gudang dengan keras.

"Gi-Giotto-sama…" Raut gadis itu terlihat pucat. Dia tampak ketakutan melihat sosok pangeran berkuda putih idamannya kini menjadi malaikat kematian yang ingin mencabut nyawanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tsuna?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku—" Mulut gadis itu seakan-akan terkunci oleh rasa takut yang ditimbulkan oleh Giotto.

Rasa muak pun sudah dirasakan oleh Giotto. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kedua orang yang sudah membuat adiknya menderita. "Pergi," ujarnya sambil menahan amarahnya. Dia mencoba menahan amarahnya, karena dia tahu yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah kondisi Tsuna.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk membunuh kalian," ancam Giotto dengan mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. Kedua orang itu pun akhirnya pergi, karena mereka tahu, kalau mereka masih ada di tempat itu, mereka tidak akan bisa menyapa hari esok.

Giotto berjalan ke arah adiknya. Terlihat pemuda berambut coklat itu tampak masih menahan rasa sakit. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Tsuna yang masih duduk di tanah. "Maafkan aku, Tsuna," ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya lalu membersihkan darah yang ada di wajah Tsuna.

"Maaf? Untuk apa Giotto-nii meminta maaf? Ini bukan salah Giotto-nii," kata Tsuna berusaha agar kakaknya itu tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa apa-apa, Tsuna. Entah kenapa otakku ini tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik bila menyangkut tentang dirimu…" ucap Giotto melembut yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tsuna, apa aku salah kalau merasa bersalah seperti ini karena aku merasa kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi?"

"Giotto-nii…" Tsuna tahu perkataan kakaknya ada memang benar, tapi, ia tidak mau kakak tersayangnya menyalahkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Tsuna, aku menyayangimu bukan karena kau adalah saudaraku. Tetapi, karena kau adalah Tsuna, Tsuna-ku satu-satunya."

Wajah Tsuna memerah, perkataan Giotto itu tampak seperti pernyataan cinta padanya. "A-aku juga…" ucap Tsuna dengan gugup. "Aku menyayangi Giotto-nii melebihi rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya." Tsuna juga sudah cukup lama menyadari ada perasaan lebih terhadap saudara kembarnya itu.

Walaupun banyak perbedaan yang dimiliki oleh keduanya, tetapi satu kesamaan mereka adalah sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada saudaranya. Mereka mungkin bukan seperti cermin yang memiliki banyak kesamaan—mereka lebih tampak seperti dua kutub saling berlainan, yang justru akan saling tarik menarik. Dengan kata lain, mereka seperti magnet.

**See you next time…**

* * *

Ciao, _buogniorno/buon pomeriggo/buona sera,_ Senior dan Reader KHR~ _Come stai_? :3

Ini fic kedua saya. Maafkan saya hanya bisa memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini dan memberikan junkfic abal. m(_'_)m

Judul Fic ini adalah Magnete, dalam Bahasa Indonesia berarti Magnet. Makasih buat embah gugel :)

Makasih buat Eri, yang mau membetakan fic saya :)

Saya minta maaf kalau banyak _character_ yang sangat _OOC_. Saya juga mohon bantuan dan koreksi-nya dari para senior. Jadi, saya mohon review ^^"

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan jalan dan alur cerita saya gak plagiat kok. Kalau keberatan dengan adanya fanfic ini silakan katakan pada saya, dengan senang hati saya menghapusnya :3

Bagi yang punya akun harap _sign in_ agar saya dapat mereplay repiu Anda. Bagi yang gak punya juga, kalau bisa harap tinggalkan review . Terimakasih Anda telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca (junk)fic (abal nan gaje) punya saya. Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur Anda semua. Saya harap fic ini tidak mengecewakan ^-^

Salam hangat,

Istri dari _camorra_ bertampang shota dari keluarga Martillo, Shane L. Prochainezo #dibunuh


End file.
